


_(:3 」∠ )_

by yubing



Category: Cytus (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: *CR→X向*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*為Cytus2和鬼畜眼鏡結合的作品*劇情捏造有





	_(:3 」∠ )_

**Author's Note:**

> *CR→X向  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *為Cytus2和鬼畜眼鏡結合的作品  
> *劇情捏造有

「『那麼依照約定，Jackson先——』」

「『帶我走吧。』」

「『既然也已經沒辦法保護他們，計畫在執行前就幾乎是轟轟烈烈地破滅了，這裡也沒有我的立足之地了。』」

「『而且，約定就是約定啊。』」

「『那麼——請牽住在下的手，通往那歡快的、愉悅的且放鬆的地方吧。』」

不停地回送。

陰暗的房間只迴盪著Xenon消失前的片段錄像的聲音。在背對著監視器、綁著長三股辮又全身漆黑的男人正執起Xenon的手準備消失的前一刻，ConneR鬼使神差地按下了暫停。

「這是什麼……」

那名不具名男子的正臉可終於是揭曉了，昏沉沉的腦袋也在那一瞬間清醒，ConneR幾乎要從椅子上摔下來。

在ConneR截下對方露出臉的那一刻後準備將顯示器關掉時他卻看到了本該靜止的畫面動了起來。

綁著三股長辮的男人轉過身，望著攝影機的方向露出了微笑，招了招手。

——簡直就像是向ConneR他招手一樣。

「……呃！」

ConneR嚇到把顯示器用力擲出，顯示器在撞到牆後藉著反作用力彈到了地上，閃爍了幾下詭異的藍光後房間便失去了唯一的光源。

房間剩下的只有沙沙的雜訊聲。

「老師？這麼晚了……呃，難道你是馬上從員工宿舍衝過來的嗎？」

「哈……我找到線索了。」

ConneR自半關的鐵捲門下竄進了店內，風衣內護著的是一個牛皮紙袋和一張硬碟。

在ConneR將這兩樣東西放上了吧台桌面後，Joe便為ConneR倒了一杯水放在邊上。

「說真的，他消失我也很難過，但是你也不需要這樣執著的，我看了也很難過啊。」

「已經四年了，還是沒打算放棄嗎？」

「我有什麼理由放棄？」

「但同時也沒有理由支持自己繼續下去吧？」

有些艱難地嚥下那杯水後ConneR打開了那個牛皮紙袋，抽出一張相片後轉正推到了Joe面前。

「這是……」

「幫我查一下這男人，以你的人脈，做得到吧？」

「……我盡力，但不保證找得到喔？」

「多少錢都行。」

ConneR倏地抬起臉來望著Joe，眼眸子裡頭裝的只有所剩不多的希望。

用火來比喻的話，也只不過是點零星火花的程度。

「哎呦呦，貪財啊貪財。」

「這次就不收費啦，之後多來捧場就好啦！」

「那就，來杯馬丁尼吧，橄欖一顆就好。」

「好的——」

在Joe將酒推到對方面前後，他有意無意地專心看著對方的鬍子，本該只有點鬍子渣的下巴全被淺棕色的毛髮給包圍，甚至還延伸到了臉頰後方。

「話說，原來老師你也會留落腮鬍啊。」

「啊，這個的話……只是因為沒什麼時間整理，等會回去時就會剃掉了。」

「那也好，留了落腮鬍還真有點看不習慣呢。」

點起那火吧，就算只是為了自己也好，而那時ConneR露出了久違的笑容。

「『我有那個人的消息了！快來！』」

一切都看似回到平常。一樣地做著演講、一樣地繼續研究古文明科技。直到這麼一通訊息像個錘子打破了所有的平靜……僅僅是表面，私底下ConneR可有哪一刻平靜過？

喝酒解憂一向不是他的作風，但他卻為了Xenon的消失而破例。就連看著他曾出現過的相片都能感覺揪心實在是稱不上平靜。

而他正匆忙發出了請假申請後便披上風衣往外頭跑去，電梯下降時的每一刻每一秒都讓他焦急不已。

最終回到了地面上。

Node 08的步調總是那麼急促。僅有位座於一隅小角落的那間音樂酒吧步調是緩慢的，活潑中帶著柔和的爵士樂自門縫竄出，直到被一陣急而響的開門聲打斷了那麼一會兒，一旁的放錄機還在送著令人放鬆的音樂。

「哇啊！太快了吧！」

「……諾，這是我蒐集來的所有資料。」

兩年了。兩年來的搜尋只不過一袋薄薄的牛皮紙袋，ConneR用近乎是顫抖到抓不住東西的手撕開了封口，倒出的僅僅數張說不上清楚的相片和一張硬碟。

「他們說那個男人真的很不好拍到行蹤，拿出手機要按下快門時他就不見了。」

「不過倒是有幾個人相機預備得挺久的，最後還是有拍到。」

Joe輕輕敲了敲一同被倒在桌上的硬碟，露出了得意的笑容。

「我也把他們告訴我他出現的座標位置整理在裡面，出現範圍就只有Node 03。」

「好好找吧，找到你的愛人！」

「並不是什麼愛人……」

ConneR僅僅是喃喃自語。但一字一句都未逃過Joe的耳朵，在他為ConneR準備了一杯冰水並將其放在桌上後像是記者一般拿起了湯匙就往對方的嘴邊湊。

「所以其實您不打算告白嗎？」

「……會告白的，至於會不會被拒絕可就不好說了。」

「不會被拒絕的啦，我以細菌王老闆的名義保證！」

「那還真是令人安心呢。」

「別敷衍我嘛！嗚嗚嗚——」

ConneR把冰水一飲而盡後，就向Joe匆匆道別了。不過臨走前還是被Joe好好地調侃了一番。

自從Xenon消失後過了整整十年——還是九年來著？總之ConneR和Joe最終找到了那塊最後的拼圖，那全都指向了Node 03的一條小巷內不起眼的店面，而ConneR也終於是站在那店面的大門前。

暗紅色的厚重布幔掩蓋了這裡，眼前垂下的麻繩綁著一個銅製鈴鐺，ConneR輕輕地捏起了繩子晃了幾下後銅鈴便發出了清脆的聲響。

「哎呀哎呀，這位先生……是生面孔啊。」

高挑的金髮男人自布幔後方走出，明明是個十分陰暗的無尾巷，卻帶著如同他身上的大衣一樣漆黑的帽子，全身黑的裝扮下不由得讓ConneR把他與Node 03的某個特產做了連結。

「您好，我是Colin Neumann Jr.，是Simon Jackson的朋友。我是為了找到他而來到此地的，」

「Jackson先生啊……在裡頭呢，請隨著在下進來。」

ConneR掀開布幔後跟著對方進入了裡頭，濃厚的黏膩甜味伴隨著每個被布簾圍起的隔間內傳出的呻吟聲及空氣被什麼東西劃破的聲音緊緊揪著ConneR全身上下的感官。

那些事物使他頭皮發麻。

「這位大人能找到這裡也很不容易呢。」

「啊啊——對了，作為獎勵，Simon Jackson先生和Æsir之間的故事就告訴您吧。」

「什——」

「Jackson先生他一開始是我先找上他合作的，因為在下看上了他的能力。他可想要讓這個世界更加安全呢，真是位好青年呢。」

感受到他的嘲諷，那讓ConneR感覺十分不適。

「所以我便找上了Ivy……還是喚他Æsir好了，這樣比較熟悉吧？我本想找他助Jackson先生一臂之力的。」

「結果他卻在知道Vanessa的下落後偏離了原本為Jackson先生舖好的道路呢……」

「真是可惜了這樣的一塊璞玉呢。」

在那男人說完的同時他們也走到了盡頭，走在前頭的男人掀開了在右方的布簾後映入ConneR眼簾的畫面讓他不敢相信。

「Joe……還有Robo，你們怎麼會在這？」

「呼嗯！咳咳，哈啊……新客人嗎？」

「是的。」

Xenon身上的電纜線一一鬆開了對他的束縛，接著他移動了劇烈顫抖著的大腿緩緩地走近ConneR。

他的容貌過了十年卻沒有太大改變，真要說，他就和十年前的自己一個模樣。可能就連根頭髮都未多出或減少吧？

他身上穿著低俗的人工皮革衣物，胸前像是為了滿足誰一般地穿上了乳環。而他身上本該有的淡淡丁香味和菸草味全被這空間瀰漫的甜膩味道所掩過。

「請盡情享樂吧。」

當Xenon的手撫上了ConneR的胸膛接著解開第一顆扣子時便一陣天旋地轉，感覺得到自己正在向下墜卻一直無法搆到底部。

像是被什麼人擁在懷裡，暖呼呼的……

接著便沉沉地睡去。

Robo_head：[新聞][ConneR][失聯][A.R.C][Colin Neumann Jr.]

A.R.C的顧問，Colin Neumann Jr.（a.k.a ConneR）根據A.R.C所提供的資料來推算，自從上次Colin Neumann Jr.發出訊號已經是兩個月前了，地點位於Node 03 第三象限。

目前當局正嘗試聯系上Colin Neumann Jr.，不排除會被列為失蹤人口。

詳細情形A.R.C貌似不想透露太多，不過倒是有提到一個不具名包裹，裡頭是Colin Neumann Jr.的隨身記錄器，可能會成為找尋的關鍵之一。

[文章擷取Node News Network]

Robo_head：分析結果……  
[失蹤]67.30%  
[死亡]30.63%  
[綁架]0.72%  
[隱居]1.35%

——倏然地iM又崩潰了，據其他使用者的所提供的事發經過都說是在點開了Robo_head的最新貼文後iM才大崩潰。

整個社群網站變成亂碼，接著黑屏。

而黑色屏幕上僅僅閃爍著「Goodbye Colin Neumann Jr. and Simon Jackson」。

——

好的——這則故事就到這裡，不知在下所說的故事能不能讓您滿意呢？

啊啊——如果能讓您滿意就太好了。如果不滿意的話，在下還有很多故事呦，像是曾經一度將成為吾王的那位……大人——什麼？聽不清他的名字？他叫什麼也沒關係吧，名字其實只是區分你我的編號罷了，不知道也沒有關係。

不過這位大人您可以喚我Mr.R。

而在Colin Neumann Jr.大人來到Club R前所發生的事情也是他的隨身記錄器裡頭所記載的，在下僅僅是一介轉譯員。

話說回來，今晚的調教秀要開始了呦，請隨著在下一同前往觀賞。

[訊號中U2FsdGVkX185Uk99kS1Ffu/KhMbs0TMSGIdoKVkXKEsyzXvTaHa8Sua7KKrIhRnsVNLL965pQUeMwExHEL0IYg==U2FsdGVkX1+fqYtPsLJny4wMxky+lGmPTarqb+BvQ8is5K2my1CZG7un0Fk9vuVUJ2/6VPnctPJiA1ve]


End file.
